Destined to Die
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Alicia Spinnet wakes outside of Lawrence Kansas not knowing how she got there. But when she finds the Winchester brother a series of events is set into motion that could possibly mean someone's death. But whose?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Puppet Show. Also for Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure - Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff (Trope) being held prisoner.**

**Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing - Alicia Spinnet**

**Southern Funfair's Guess the Name - Gellert - Reverse Soulmate!AU, where you are destined to kill another person.**

**Northern Funfair's Puppet Show - Supernatural - Supernatural**

**Summer Bingo - 5B sun, Word Count: 1,846**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my very first HP/Supernatural crossover Destined to Die.**

The sun is the first thing Alicia Spinnet notices once she regains control of her body. It's beating down on her brightly and she doesn't know how she got here. Either outside or to America. Looking around her in a daze the dark haired blue eyed woman looks around trying to figure out where she is. Surely there must be a sign around here somewhere saying where she's found herself.

Lawerence Kansas. That's what the sign she finds says on it. But that doesn't answer how she's gotten herself here. Or better yet why she's gotten herself here.

A car horn honks behind her making her spin around to face the black car the sound had come from. Inside the car are two men, and one them looks familiar for some reason. She doesn't know why.

"Mind get out of the middle of the road, lady," the dirty blonde haired man behind the wheel calls to her. "We're in a rush here."

"Dean," the dark haired man, the familiar one, chides the other man, Dean, "she looks lost. Maybe we should help her." It's more of suggestion than a question.

"Sammy," Dean says exasperation filling his voice, "we've got to figure out whose been…." He stops his sentence short realizing that Alicia's listening in. "You mind moving?"

"Sorry," Alicia murmurs moving to the side of the road. "Are you guys police or something along those lines?" She doesn't know what possesses her to ask them this but it comes out of her mouth before she can rein it back in.

Dean sighs as he stops the car pulling off to the side of the road. It wasn't that he didn't want to help this girl out. He did. It was the right thing to do. Plus she wasn't that bad looking either but right now they had a case they were on.

"Why do you ask?" Dean find himself asking the dark haired girl as she approaches the car. He finds himself wary of hearing the answer thinking maybe she is a cop herself and they've just found trouble.

"I was just wondering if you could help me figure out how I got here?" Alicia asks blinking her blue eyes at him. She looks over the driver's shoulder to the passenger's side and the man sitting looks even more familiar to her up close. "Have we met before?" she asks the dark haired man.

Sam blinked in confusion. "I don't think so," he tells the girl as she stares past Dean, whose not looking like he likes that one, to look at him. "Why do you ask, Miss…?"

A pink blush color Alicia's cheeks as she realizes she hasn't introduced herself to them. "I'm sorry about that," she says meaning every word of the apology. "I'm Alicia Spinnet. I was just asking because you look really familiar." She doesn't like the way the two men share a look when they don't think she's paying attention.

"From England?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Alicia is beginning to get a little wary of the looks they are sharing between them now. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been reported kidnapped for months now," Sam tells her. "Do you know how you got here? Are being held against your will?"

"I don't know how I got here," she says gaining yet another look between the two men. "Why do you guys keep doing that? Who are you anyway?"

"Should we tell her?" Sam asks feeling a pang of sorrow for the girl in front of him and his brother.

"We have to," Dean says nodding at the girl. "Get in we'll explain on the way to a friend of ours house."

Alicia can feel that something isn't right here. "I'm sorry I'm not getting in the car with two strange men," she tells them folding her arms over her chest. "How do I know you aren't serial killers or something?"

"You don't," Dean says flippantly.

"I'm sorry about him," Sam says giving Dean a look that clearly read annoyance at his older brother's antics. "I'm Sam Winchester. This my older brother Dean. We're not going to hurt you. We're just taking you to a place we can figure out what's going on with you. Alright?"

Something about the name Winchester stirs a memory of something she can't catch. A voice that's not her own comes from the recesses of her conscious mind freaking her out.

"Get in the car," the female voice tells her. "Or I will take control of your body and make you get in the car."

Looking startled Alicia opens the back door of the 67 Chevy Impala in front of her. She knows this car's make because she used to help her father repair his own when she was younger. She finds herself sliding into the back seat of the car as the dark chuckle sounds in her mind.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asks her.

Before she can tell him yes there is something very wrong her the creature holding her body prisoner takes over.

"No," she hears her own voice answer Dean. "Nothing's wrong at all."

"Women," Dean mutters as he pulls away from the side of the road and continues to their journey.

############################################################################

During the long ride to the junkyard they pull up in front Alicia is bombarded with how much whatever is holding prisoner doesn't like the Winchesters. How it's planning to kill the Winchesters. She tells it she doesn't want any part of whatever it's plans are. She has nothing against either Winchester. She finds them to be rather nice men, even though Dean had seemed a little rough around edges when they first met, and she doesn't want to hurt them. She's so lost in the conversation going on in her head that she doesn't realize the car has stopped until a rap on the window breaks her free again.

"Come on, princess," Dean says, sounding so much like her older brother she feels homesick, "we're here."

She opens the door and gets out of the car in a daze. She's feeling more and more drained which the demon, as it claimed to be, had told is when it would take back over. She fights to keep it at bay as she follows Dean and Sam.

"Where is here?" she asks trying to keep control.

"Have sunk so low as to kidnap some, ya idjits?" a grizzled looking older man shouts as he stands at the opened door. He looks like a kind man and reminds her some of her father with his dark graying hair and dark eyes. He looks towards her. "Did these two kidnap you, Miss?"

She shakes her head with a laugh. "No," she reassures the man. "They found me in the middle of the road. I'm Al…"

"I know who you are," Bobby says as he runs a hand through his hair. "You all had better get inside before someone else sees her and figures out who she is. I might be more understand than most folks around here."

They all troop into the house, which Alicia finds to be quite charming, and sit down in what must be the living room. She finds out that the man who'd chided the boys was called Bobby Singer. That he was one of their father's friends and that all three of the men staring at her thought she was possessed by a demon.

"What do we?" Dean asks looking at Alicia in concern.

"We perform an exorcism," Bobby replied as though Dean should have thought of this before he'd spoken. "We need to…"

It's taken back over before Alicia could hear what they needed to do. She's herself standing and walking over to Sam, whose reading something over Dean and Bobby's shoulders, and her hands acting of their account reach out. She tries to pull them back. She tries harder than she's ever tried before. But her hands close around his neck before she can stop them.

"Hey," Dean shouts, seeing what's going on behind him. He tries to pry Alicia off of Sam. But boy is she a lot stronger than she looks like she is. He almost had to admire her for that before it hits him. She's not in control a demon is making her do this. "We have to do the exorcism now, Bobby, before she kills Sam."

A bitter laugh that's not her own escapes her mouth followed by a voice. "We're destined to kill Sam Winchester," the demon laughed. "Exorcise us and we'll only come back stronger."

Alicia feels Sam's struggling become weaker and weaker as the voices of the men performing the exorcism become stronger and stronger. She doesn't know when he stops struggling or the Exorcism finishes but when she's able to move she releases Sam quickly. Kneeling down she feels for a pulse. Not finding one she quickly starts to perform CPR and do chest compressions. She looks up at Bobby, and Dean.

"Will one of you help me?" she cries out in exasperation.

Bobby breaks out his stupor first and helps her by performing chest compressions while she does the breathing part. It doesn't take long before Sam is sputtering and sitting back up. He looks from Dean to Bobby, and then finally, to Alicia.

"What do we do now?" Sam asks rubbing his neck gently.

"We prepare for the next attack," Dean says looking sorrowfully at Alicia. "And pray to God we can figure out how to get this thing to leave Alicia alone."

Alicia can't help but wonder if just doing that in and of itself was a waste of time. If this thing was going to come back again wasn't it for the best to get her as far away as possible. Weren't they safe with her gone?

Meanwhile, down in the pit of hell, the demon that had controlled Alicia Spinnet was being chewed out by his boss. Lucifer.

"Did I tell you to fail at your job?" the devil yelled at the cowering she demon. "You were supposed to kill Sam Winchester and force Dean Wichester to accept Micheal. So that Sam would accept me."

"They figured it out before I could do anything…."

"I don't want excuses. Get up there and make her kill Sam Winchester. Or so help me you will regret the day you joined my ranks."

Why couldn't she have gotten Ruby's job? Aurora thought as she trudged back to her small portion of hell to think over a new plan to kill Sam Winchester. It had to be something that the girl couldn't bring him back from.

"You strangled him?" Ruby laughs at Aurora. "Strangling Sam Winchester was the best thing you could up with? Weak."

"I'll come up with better next." The younger demon vows to her sister. She thinks nice and hard about what she intends to do. Or better yet make the girl do to Sam Wichester. With a wicked laugh she draws up her plans.

"I'll get you Sam Winchester when you least expect it."

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Destined to Die. The next chapter will be about Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Alicia trying figure out to protect Alicia. Also some bonding with the boys and Alicia too. **


End file.
